<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Capture and Escape by yamakaza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749280">Capture and Escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza'>yamakaza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plague Assassins [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game), Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beatrice being a mother, Mention of Underage Sex, basically did script writing, longer than i intended, play a plague tale: Innocence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamakaza/pseuds/yamakaza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The thieves help Amicia and Beatrice escape their current situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Plague Assassins [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Capture and Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>English Army Encampment, France     *     Day 2</p>
<hr/><p>Amicia slowly came to a loud bang on metal bars of what she soon found was a cage she was being held in. The soldier mocked her not knowing she knew English, “To think the Inquisition had a hard time catching you bitches. I would’ve loved to have you as the camp reward. I heard French women are the best in bed. Maybe we can keep the older woman.”</p><p>“Mother…” she whispered, she waited and listened. She heard nothing about Hugo or Lucas only about a ransom and how corpse robbers would get a sword to the gut which meant they got away. She didn’t want to find out who was paying the ransom and she was worried about her mother. She wasn’t nearby nor could she hear her. She hoped whatever they were going to do to her wasn’t happening now.</p><p>Suddenly her cage door opened and it was one of the siblings from last night. He signaled to Amicia to stay quiet and motioned for her to go to a spot hidden from the soldiers’ view. When Amicia nodded the boy scaled a catapult like it was nothing and she was amazed then suddenly remembered a story her father once told her but this was not the time for memories. Once the soldier in the area was looking away she snuck to the spot and found the other sibling.</p><p>Amicia was angry with them for getting her into this mess even though for an outsider view it was no one’s fault. She whispered trying to stay as quiet as possible, “Who are you?”</p><p>“Melie, the other is Arthur,” Melie answered in a whisper as she led Amicia through the camp.</p><p>“This is all your fault. Where is my mother?”</p><p>“Keep quiet.”</p><p>“They took my sling.” </p><p>“You won’t need it.”</p><p>Amicia was offended by this, of course, she needed her sling; it was her only defense against the soldiers.</p><p>“Arthur will make them move for us,” Melie told her as Amicia knelt behind a small fence beside her. “He’s waiting for us to tell him where and what. So keep your eyes open.”</p><p>Amicia looked around and spotted a lone carriage a few feet from the soldier they were hiding from, “There.”</p><p>She watched Melie signal her brother above them and he used something to make the cart break open and the boulders tumble out. The camp was bigger and full of soldiers that Amicia never could imagine seeing in her life. They overheard them talking about her ransom, from the sounds of it it was very high but her mother. It didn’t sound like the person didn’t care much about her only Amicia. She couldn’t help but smile at hearing them talk about her father in such high respect. The Knight of the Tree. She missed her father if he was here he would’ve held off the soldiers from capturing them with just his bare fists alone.</p><p>Soon she realized one was heading to her cage to speak with her which meant the camp would be on alert soon. Melie assured her it would’ve happened but at least she wasn’t in the cage at their mercy. Soon they found where her mother was held with the soldiers mocking her but she was strong and showed no sign of distress until they threatened Amicia.</p><p>“Touch my daughter and you’ll wish you were never born,” Béatrice threatened as she held a relaxed posture even though Amicia could see the stress in her hands.</p><p>“Mother…” Amicia whispered as the soldier laughed before dispersing to other areas with a promise that their ransomer would be there soon as they went to find Amicia.</p><p>Hope bloomed her Béatrice’s eyes that her daughter escaped but knew she was looking for her or a way out. The camp was large and well protected with few ways to slip through and her theory was confirmed when she saw Amicia slip out of her cover with another girl when the guards were far enough away.</p><p>“Amicia, you should’ve left when you had the chance.”</p><p>“Hang on mother, we’ll get you out. Did you see my sling?” Amicia asked, ignoring her mother’s hidden scold.</p><p>“Yes in that trunk,” she pointed to the tent beside them.</p><p>“Melie, unlock it for me.” </p><p>Béatrice watched the two girls work to get the trunk open before Amicia returned to break the chain holding her cage in the air. Melie, the thief, opened the cage and immediately embraced her daughter.</p><p>“Amicia you should’ve left when you had the chance, now there are looking for you.”</p><p>“We had to come this way anyway,” Melie said. “Now get low our way out across the camp.”</p><p>Soon they were sneaking through the alert camp and to the main gate when Nicholas rode through them. Amicia stared at the metal helmet cover face as Béatrice pushed both girls behind her.</p><p>“I paid a ransom for the De Rune only to have to capture them myself? These Plantagenets are useless…”</p><p>Amicia feared what the man would do when he captured them but she was literally blasted out of her shock when they heard a new voice from above.</p><p>“Melie! Run!” </p><p>Amicia looked up to see Arthur holding a lite barrel and throwing it at Nicholas. She didn’t hesitate, she grabbed her mother’s wrist and ran after Melie and Arthur.</p><p>“What did you do?!” Melie finally asked now scared that she and her brother were in over their head.</p><p>“Nothing!” Amicia answered.</p><p>“They want my children,” Béatrice answered instead, “They hope to use them in a way they can never hope to use!”</p><p>“This is our way out! Hurry!” Melie yelled over Nicholas’s orders.</p><p>“Forward! Failure will not be tolerated! Keep the young De Rune unharmed! Kill the other and keep the mother mostly unharmed!”</p><p>Béatrice came to a realization that their way out was through the execution grounds and Nicholas had other plans than his master’s for her daughter. She wouldn’t let her daughter be used, neither would her son. She ran to one of the guards Amicia killed and grabbed the bow and quiver before taking a stand in front of the two girls as Melie struggled to unlock the way out.</p><p>“Hold your ground Amicia! We have to get her as much time as we can! Ready your sling!”</p><p>Amicia pulled out her sling and stood with her mother to take out the English soldiers and Nicholas’s men as they burst through the doors. They took out a few before Melie got the trap door open and Béatrice pushed the girls through without warning.</p><p>“Amicia run! Find the Brotherhood! Get out of France! Don’t look back!” Béatrice yelled before turning to the soldiers coming towards her. She grabbed a sword from a fallen soldier as Nicholas watched her cut down his men.</p><p>“Mother!” Amicia yelled as Melie dragged her away.</p><p>“You heard her!” Melie yelled.</p><p>“But!”</p><p>Béatrice stared at Nicholas as he stomped his way to her as the soldiers surrounded her. She would hold off Nicholas as long as she could to give the girls as much time as long as she lived. Her late husband was right to teach her how to wield a sword who knew it would be for helping her daughter and stranger sibling to escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know how I'm doing with the comments. The kudos are great but I would like to know how my writing is or if you have ideas for how the assassin side of things to go. That's going to be ooc-ish as it's not the original storyline. I have chapter already done but will be editing before I upload.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>